Drawing In Shades of Green
by M14Mouse
Summary: April’s POV when she drawing the guys. Takes place during the first movie. 1st story of the Side Effects of the Kaleidoscope Series.


Drawing in Shades of Green

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Summary: April's POV when she drawing the guys. Takes place during the first movie. 1st story of the Side Effects of the Kaleidoscope Series.

-Life is a test and this world a place of trial. Always the problems—or it may be the same problem—will be presented to every generation in different forms.—

Winston Churchill

((April's POV))

He is almost cute if wasn't for his pigheadedness.

I smile to myself as I finish my drawing of Casey sleeping in the swing. I set down the drawing next to the others on the table. Before I took over the room, the walls were plain and ugly. Now, the walls are full with my artwork. Drawings of sunsets, sunrises, and lazy cows eating the grass, barns, and fields cover my walls. But there is another set of drawings that I wouldn't dare put on the walls. Carefully, they are hidden away in an old rusty metal box. I open the box to reveal my special drawings that I hold dear to my heart. The drawings I plan to take home. Well, the drawings to my new apartment because my home is gone. My fingers run along the brightly colored flames of the place I once called my home. I wipe the tears that were starting to form.

No more tears. I cried enough and I need to be strong. Not just for myself but for the guys as well. They have lost so much more than I have. They lost their father, their home, and their brother is in a coma and may never wake up. It wasn't fair! My friends didn't deserve this! I want to scream, throw something, and cry at the world for being so unfairness of it all. They were kind and strong despite their appearances. They help others even the world is likely shun them, kill them, or capture them because they are four giant walking and talking turtles. Now, they may lose their brother to the Foot. They were the good guys. It was so unfair!

But like my dad would always say, "Life isn't fair or unfair. Simply, life exists."

My dad told me once that drawing was release for my fingers while reporting was a release for my mouth. Ha-ha! Very funny, dad because I know I got my mouth from you! My dad and I look nothing alike but I was a daddy's girl. One of my fondest memories went me and Dad in his shop. He would be working on something in his little workshop behind the counter and I would be drawing in another corner of the shop. Once I was done with my latest masterpiece, I would show it to dad and he treat like it was the greatest picture in the world. Together, we would put on the refrigerator. For my dad's birthday, I drew for hours to make the best drawing ever. Everything had to be prefect. When I give him to at his little party, he didn't put it on the refrigerator. At first, I was crushed that my picture wasn't good enough for the refrigerator. But the next day, there was my drawing in a frame on my dad's workshop shelf.

It still brings a smile to my face after all of these years.

Then when my dad passed away, I couldn't pick up a pencil anymore. It was gone. Every time I pick up a pencil, I would think of my father. I would never get to show him my latest drawing. It didn't help that my dad kept each and every one of my picture on the refrigerator or in scrap book. But now, all of my pictures are gone. Everything I own burst into flames. The only thing I have left of the memories of me and my dad.

After first couple of days on the farm, I was digging around for hammer to fix the stove. I found a metal box full with color pencils and paper that my dad left for me. I held the box to me like it was made of gold. The broken stove was last thing on my mind when I pick up that pencil. Later, I am sure that Donny could fix for me.

For days that follow, I draw the house, the open fields, sunsets, and sunrises. I capture the light moments with my friends when they didn't know I was there like Donny and Casey teases each other over fixing the truck. Mikey's first encounter with a cow and his first cooking lesson. I still have the water spots on the paper when I got caught in a water fight with Mikey and Donny.

I captures the serious moments like Leo was sleeping while waiting for his turn to watch over Raph or Donny checking over Raph's injuries. I captured Raph just lying in that bath tub. He looks so dead and lifeless. I tore that one up because it was nothing like Raph I know. Maybe I don't want it to be my last memories of Raph. If…if he doesn't make it. But I know Raph will make pull through. He is too stubborn to be kick down and never get up. Tomorrow, I hope that he will wake up. Then again, we hope for that everyday.

Gently, I place my latest drawing of Casey in my box. I close the lid on the box and then I look out of my window at the night sky. My fingers ache from all of my drawing but my heart is at peace.

The End

A/N: I like this one much better. Good news, I got my name back! Yay! Bad news, you have to type in mmouse to get my profile. O.0 I don't think I can win. I like to thank papyrus for her review of Thus Pizza is Born. Bubbashell for her past review on the old version of Drawing in Shades of Green. Well, welcome to my latest series, The Side Effects of Kaleidoscope! This is where all of those support characters from the movies are going to roam.

First Movie: April, Casey, Splinter, and Shedder: her skin starts to crawl: Danny, and maybe his father. I haven't decided yet on that.


End file.
